custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Infected Kanohi
'''Infected Kanohi '''were any Kanohi (Great, Noble or powerless) that had been infected by a Kraata or a Makuta's power. History The Infected Kanohi were created by Makuta Teridax who was trying to find a new way to easily mind control Toa and un-tamable Rahi and use them for the Brotherhood of Makuta's purpose. After many failures, he finally successfully created the original six Infected Kanohi and tested them by forcing an Av-Matoran, Kaisira and an An-Matoran, Rair to use them to fight each other. While the two Matoran were fighting; Teridax was surprised that the An-Matoran could not use the Infected Kanohi's original mask powers, but shown to be under the Infected Kanohi's mask power and even more surprised that the Av-Matoran showed an unique ability to use the Infected Kanohi's original mask power by bringing out the negative power instead of the original mask power. After the test; Teridax tried to use the same results on his other experiments to see if they can also use the negative mask power of the infected Kanohi. However, the experiments all died while trying to call upon the negative mask power. Teridax quickly concluded that chances are that the ability would activated if the infected Kanohi is wore by a Toa or a Matoran that has already have a destiny or something related to the Great Being, Mata Nui. A few months later, Teridax used his original six Infected Kanohi as a blueprint to re-created more of them and gave the originals to Kaisira (during this time, she became a Shadow Matoran) for safe-keeping in case the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta attempt to try to steal or destroy them (as it was common for a Makuta to be envy of an another Makuta's successful experiment). Appearance The infected Kanohi usually appears in a rusty color and old-looking, but can have some shades of the original color(s) of the Kanohi before it was infected. The shape of the mask was not affected aside from cracks or chips in the mask. Abilities/Powers The original six Infected Kanohi formerly only allow Teridax to control and possess the wearer regardless of where the wearer would be and also the ability to let the wearer to telepathy send messages to him. While the other infected Kanohi wore by whoever wears it would be just under the control of the Makuta who infected it. Weakness If the infected mask was ever removed, the wearer would be temporarily stunned and the Makuta would lose control over the wearer(s). The originals however, would need be either forcefully removed or be destroy to free the wearer. If the wearer use the originals' negative mask powers; the wearer will collapsed from exhaustion (even if the wearer is a Matoran) and would endanger the wearer's life if use in battle unless one find a defensive method to protect themselves from harm. Known Infected Kanohi Originals *Infected Akaku, Infected mask of concealment/blindness *Infected Hau, Infected mask of inflictment/damages *Infected Kakama, Infected mask of sloth/de-agility *Infected Kaukau, Infected mask of air suffocation/nitrogen *Infected Miru, Infected mask of anti-gravity/increase weight or gravity *Infected Pakari, Infected mask of Weakness/energy drain Others *Infected Great Miru, Toa Mata Lewa (formerly) *Infected Great Hau (actually the Kanohi Kraahkan), Makuta Teridax (in his Matoran form) *Infected Powerless Kanohi (countless), various species of Rahi and some Mata Nui Matoran (formerly) Trivia *A Makuta could infect Kanohi directly, however, they usually let a Kraata do it instead as the Makuta claim it is a much faster method. Category:Kanohi Category:Shadow Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Experiments